


With Waiting Arms

by SpilledInk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, HEH NOT SORRY, M/M, THIS IS SHORT BUT CUTE, mentions of elounor - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledInk/pseuds/SpilledInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Could you write a Larry where Louis comes back to the flat after a whole day of denying Larry to the press and then a 'date' with Eleanor and Harry is there to comfort him and just help him relax? Just a lot of fluff?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Waiting Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with me half-asleep so its short but it was to fill a prompt so voila.

Louis sighed tiredly as he closed the door behind him. He had spent the whole day running around to suit management’s demands. They had sent the band to a series of interviews and most of which had asked about his relationship with Harry. Being under a contract and all, Louis had brushed it off as a bromance; the boys joining in on the lie too –no matter how much they hated to. He figured that if he chose his words wisely, that he would be able to change the subject and avoid denying their relationship, but it wasn't enough obviously. The rest of the boys were dismissed back to their hotels while Louis was obligated to meet up with Eleanor and have dinner and get papped together. After a quick and reluctant goodbye to Harry and the other boys, he made his way to the nameless restaurant where the “couple” had spent an hour or two pretending to be a lovely-dovey couple to any curious eyes that may be watching-with a camera. It wasn't that he didn't like Eleanor -he did, as a friend- but she wasn't _Harry_ -speaking of which was probably sleeping right now. 

It was dark in the flat but a soft, blue light, with a quiet sound of dialogue filling the air, came from the living room. _Awh, Harry must’ve left the telly on_ , Louis thought fondly. He made his way to the source of the light and couldn't stop the large smile from spreading on his face. His boyfriend was sleeping on his front on the couch with his face pressed against the pillow, his curls splayed across it and covering half his face. A light snore passed his lips and Louis couldn't help but admire how angelic the boy was. He didn’t want to wake the younger lad but he missed the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms.

“Hazza,” Louis whispered quietly, poking the boy’s cheek. “Baby, wake up.” 

“Mmmgrh,” Harry groaned, turning around so he was lying on his back and his eyes fluttering open. “Hi,” he greeted tiredly after a few moments, his voice rough from sleep. 

“Hi,” Louis was crouching by the side of the couch but was face to face with his sleepy boyfriend. 

“How was your day?” the younger boy questioned. He knew how the other hated these types of days. The ones where they spent apart to cover up their relationship, it wasn’t fair but it was part of the job.

“Terrible.” Louis mumbled. Harry was now sitting up and he grabbed onto both of his partner’s arms and pulled him onto his lap. 

“Wish I could do something about all this, but you see I can’t do much about it.” Harry sighed dejectedly. 

“Well you could love me?” As if realizing just what he said, Louis blushed and started stuttering an excuse how that was stupid and cheesy but Harry laughed and cut him off with a kiss to his lips. He loved when Louis blurted out something sappy and became flustered after. It was adorable. 

“I could indeed, boo. But I do that 24/7 already, I don’t mind though. I love you and you’re worth every second.” 

The blush on Louis’ cheek darkened with each word that left Harry’s mouth. Even after all this time together, that boy can still make his knees go weak and his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

Their relationship didn’t seem like it ever passed the honeymoon stage. The lingering hands and the intense stares have been there since day one, and it’s probably the reason why they’re here right now. Their very (not) subtle ways of hiding their love for each other has got them into many sticky (yes, there’s a double meaning) situations. But no matter how tough their days were, the two would always be there for each other waiting with loving arms.


End file.
